Summer Tinker
Summer Tinker, referred to as "Natsumikan" by Tsukasa and "Natsumelon" by Daiki, is a young woman who works at the Tinker Photo Studio under her grandfather, Eijirou Tinker, having lived with him since childhood. Eventually, she becomes , a Kamen Rider appearing in Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story. Similar to other riders in the series, Vampress is an original Kamen Rider with origins coming from an A.R. World. Though unlike them, Summer does not come from an A.R. World, she only used her powers once. Biography Prior to the series, Summer was a member of the Taigaku Club (or TG Club for short) with a group of friends. The club was created for students who intended to drop out of high school to find their own answers in life. Eventually, they changed their minds and decided to finish high school, dissolving the TG Club and promising to meet each other again later on. At the start of the series, Summer has nightmares about a mysterious Rider know as "Decade" and later discovers his belt and cards in the destruction of her world, giving them to Darren. Knowing the dangers, Summer decides to accompany him on his journey anyway. She occasionally uses the Tinker family's "secret technique", the Laughing Pressure Point, to keep Darren and others in line. It's possible she has feelings for Darren, and it is often hinted at during conversations with Yusuke. Despite Narutaki's offer to save her, Summer chooses to stay with Darren until the end of their journey, not believing him to be "the destroyer of worlds" that Narutaki makes him out to be. However, she starts to worry after hearing from Narutaki later on that Darren's actions are actually destroying the worlds rather than saving them. In the World of Samurai, she assures Darren that the Tinker Family Studio is as much Darren's home as where he came from, as it is the place that he "always returns to". In the World of RX she puts herself between Apollo Geist and Darren, deflecting Apollo Geists's Perfecter, which was meant to drain the life energy from Darren to prolong Apollo Geist's life. Eventually she succumbs to the injury and dies in the hospital, as Ashton prevents Darren from retrieving the Perfecter in time to save her life, but Darren gives up part of his own life energy to revive her. In the World of Amazon she starts to truly wonder if there is a point in their journey, but continues in spite of that doubt. In the World of the Rider War, she is kidnapped by Apollo Geist, who intends to make her his bride and feed off of her life force. She is saved by her comrades, but her nightmares become reality and the Rider War begins, despite their efforts to stop it. In Decade: Final Chapter Summer and her grandfather live alone again, after Darren becomes Violent Emotion, DCD begins systematically eliminating all Kamen Riders, Ashton Seymour disappears, and Yusuke Onodera chases after DCD. She tries to convince DCD to stop what he's doing, but fails to make him see things her way. Instead, she becomes Kamen Rider Vampress, and fulfills her role as DCD's destroyer, as he allows her to kill him. Before dying, Darren hands her the Kamen Ride Cards that the other Kamen Riders turned into after their defeat and asks her to remember them. The other Kamen Riders are revived, and DCD disappears. After being told of Darren's true role, she seeks out a way to revive him and succeeds by developing a half-exposed photo negative from inside Darren's camera. Because it is a photo Summer took herself, it isn't warped, and she and the other A.R. Kamen Riders are able to fill in the blank areas of the photograph with their memories. Reunited with the rest of the group at last, Summer becomes Kamen Rider Vampress again to stop Super Shocker with Darren, Ashton, and Yusuke and saves her grandfather after he reverts from Super Doctor Shinigami. She is last seen with her friends taking a picture after the conflict, after announcing their intent to continue traveling together. Rider Powers Vampress *'Height': 175cm *'Weight': 60kg *'Punching power': 3t *'Kicking power': 6t *'Maximum jump height': 70m *'Maximum running speed': 100/7s is the new Kamen Rider that appear in Decade: The Last Story. Summer transforms into Kamen Rider Vampress to stop DCD Violent Emotion's rampage, being described as the only one able to do so. She later transforms to help DCD, Kuuga, and Diend in order to defeat the rest of Super Shocker, as well as rescue her grandfather from the Super Crisis Fortress. ;*Equipment :Summer uses a similar transformation method to Kamen Rider Vampire King to transform into Kamen Rider Vampress ;*Vampress Belt :The Vampress Belt is a transformation belt similar to the Kivat belt used by Vampire King. Unlike Vampire King the belt does not materialize first and does not require Kiva-la biting the body but kissing the forehead creating a heart emblem. Also different is that Kiva-la does not perch on her belt during the transformation. ;*Kiva-la Saber :A weapon used by Kivala which she uses to great effects. Unlike Vampire King she does not require Fuestles to perform her finishing attack, . Doing so allows enables her to sprout energy wings while attacking similar to Vampire King Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break. 2v2jv3l.jpg|Kiva-la Saber Kiva-ar-kivara.jpg|Kiva-la Den-O Rod *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 20m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s When possessing Summer (or anyone else) or by himself Mack-Taros can assume Rod Form. The DenGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, and increased kicking power, while losing speed and jump height. This is one of the more least seen forms as Mack-Taros rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Cho Electric King Series. Mack-Taros throws his rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears he attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor and DenKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro. Ax *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 93kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s When possessing Summer (or anyone else) or by himself Lack-Taros can assume Ax Form. In this form the DenGasher forms an ax for short ranged attacks. Ax form gains increased punching power and defense but loses speed and kicking power. This form is Electric King's physically strongest base form due to Lack-Taros' own brute strength. Kintaros tends to fight as Electric King whenever he senses crying or when hears anything similar to the Japanese word for cry (naku). The aura armor is golden yellow and the motif is of an axe, with a DenKamen Mask resembling the kanji for gold. All of which are elements to the story of Kintaro. Gun *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 98kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100/4s When possessing Summer (or anyone else) or by himself, Crack-Taros can assume Gun Form. The DenGasher forms a gun for short and long ranged attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in power, speed, and defense easily making it the most superior out of Electric King's four basic Imagin forms. Ryutaros tends to fight at his whim as he overpowers the other Taros and Dwayne himself. However he tends to cause more collateral damage than the other forms due to his low precision and the high power of his ammunition. Crack-Taros incorporates break dancing into his fighting style making his movement somewhat unpredictable. The Aura Armor and DenKamen reseble a dragon, the animal associated with Tatsu no ko Taro. Gallery KamenRiderKivalla01Saberswordweapon.jpg|Kiva-la Saber KamenRiderKivalla04.jpg|Kiva-la Full Armor Detail KamenRiderKivalla01.jpg|Kiva-la Mask File:KRD_Urataros_pose.png|While Urataros was in control of her body Natsumi_destruction.png|Natsumi in her vision Notes *Originally Kamen Rider Kivala was going to be the true form of Kivala, as shown in the original trailer for Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 attached to the finale. *Natsumi is the first Female Rider to not die during her time as a Kamen Rider. *Although, It's unknown how she can control Kiva-la's powers of not being a Fangire, because humans using Kiva's power can kill the user. **Otoya Kurenai had known this fact for quite a while, and constantly used Dark Kiva's power, eventually killing him. ***Quantity of use can be a factor in this too. Otoya had transformed into Dark Kiva enough times to kill him. Natsumi probably had not transformed enough times to kill herself. *As Kiva-la, she is categorized as a Kiva Rider due her powers being from the Kivat family. But due to her appearance is in Decade, this title isn't used. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Decade: all episodes *Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship'' *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Act 21: The Father and Son Bears *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' See Also *Natsumi Hikari Category:Kamen Rider DCD Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroines Category:Female Riders Category:DCD Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Slasher Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Tech Riders